My Answer For You
by Mai-Lin4eva
Summary: She had never done this before. Will she do well or will she crash and burn. Will her feelings get across to the man she loved, or will they leave him confused. Song-Fic. (Due to copyright laws I had to remove the lyrics, if you want to hear the song YouTube)


**This is my second story for the Fairy Tail universe. Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, because if i did then I would never have to worry about finding a job (LOL). I also do not own the song used in this story. Please Read and Review...Thank you.**

"Okay everyone we have a very special performance tonight, someone who has never participated in our talent night." Mira said smiling as she was standing on the stage.

"Who is it?" Natsu said, annoying as always.

"That is something you will have to find out Natsu. She is singing a song for the man she loves. He knows who he is, so just pay attention whoever you are." Mira replied walking off the stage, happy to finally find out who the girl loved.

The entire guild waited anxiously, and then gasped when their celestial mage walked out onto the stage.

"Are you serious, can Bunny Girl even sing?" Gajeel asked as everyone started laughing.

"She's probably tone deaf." Natsu shouted.

"Everyone be quiet and give her a chance will you." Erza shouted quieting the entire guild.

There was one man who had remained quiet the entire time, and anxiously awaited the song. He had been waiting for this this moment all day. Actually he had been waiting for this moment for months. When she had told him she was singing him a song tonight he asked her if she was sure. She had told him that she was 100% sure that she wanted to sing, even if they all made fun of her, she wasn't going to change her mind. He had smiled at her and kissed her with all the love he had for her, and she kissed him back with the same amount of love.

"Okay Lucy the stage is all yours." Master Makarov bellowed out.

"Thank you. I will be singing a song I wrote called 'If That's What It Takes' (**Celine Dion**)." Lucy said bowing.

The music began to play, and shocking everyone Lucy began to sing her mind on one man and one man alone.

**(Song Goes Here)**

As Lucy finished the entire guild sat in a stunned silence even the man who she had sung the song for. She had told him she was going to sing a song for him, and that was the only reason he had even showed up. He had heard her sing in the shower, and he was entranced by her voice. Her scent was intoxicating to him, and he loved her more than life itself. When he had asked her to be his mate, she asked if she could have some time. He had told her he would wait for an eternity for her. She then told him that when she was ready he would know, without a doubt. He had his answer because of the song she just sang. He knew her answer without a doubt, she was saying yes.

The entire guild was still silent as the blonde walked off the stage, then proceeded to walk up the stairs and she stopped in front of the person they least expected and held out her hand. When he smiled and took it before pulling her into a passionate kiss, the guild still remained quiet. As the unlikely couple walked out of the guild it still remained silent. The people of Magnolia would describe that as the one time the guild was quiet throughout the entire night. But the couple didn't care as they walked home hand in hand with love in their eyes.

The man knew without a doubt that he was the luckiest man alive. He had the most amazing, beautiful, funny, smart, sassy woman of all times. He had waited months for the answer she gave him tonight. He knew he would receive his answer tonight, but he was nervous waiting for her song. It could have gone either way, but he always wanted, no needed to believe it would go this way. He was happier in this one moment than he had ever been. She was looking up at him with all the love she could give and he did what she had said yes to. He made her his mate, marking her and her marking him for all of eternity.

As they lay in bed together her curled up into his chest sleeping, he let his mind roam. He would never want or need or love another woman as long as she was his. Even if he survived her no woman would ever fit into his heart the way she did. She fit perfectly with him no matter what it was. They always flowed together so perfectly, ever since Tenrou. He had realized she was his mate on that fateful day.

When he had shown up on Tenrou to help his family he had seen her laying there beaten and bloody, and it had made him even angrier at the man who had attacked his precious family. It had taken him getting kicked out of the guild to realize what Fairy Tail truly meant to him, and she had been the first one to reach out to him besides his team. They had run into each other on one of her solo missions, and they became fast friends. They had exchanged letters throughout the entire time he was gone, and he found himself missing her more and more every day. After the seven year sleep they were forced into he had asked her out, and she had said yes. They never told anyone, it just didn't matter to them who knew, as long as they were happy.

He was now lying on their bed with his mate curled into his chest sleeping. He looked down at the mark on her neck and smiled, before he nuzzled the crook of her neck kissing his mark and allowing sleep to claim him as well. They could not have been happier than falling asleep completely mated to each other.

**Again please Read and Review. Also please let me know if I should turn this into a multi-chapter story. Shout Out to all LaLu fans (number 1 couple ever ^_^).**


End file.
